black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Bed Wars
'' Bed Wars is a three-part animation series in the works by Sam. '' Plot Part 1 The animation starts with shots of the Prototype Lobby, filled with Patrons. Everything is fine until Dreadlord enters dramatically with a lightning strike, knocking two Patrons off the map. He walks past a scared InfernoMetal, kicks down Spawn779's sandcastle and shoves Derp to the ground (or Derp panicked and fell). Sam notices this and hands his tea to Arbiter 617, then follows Dreadlord into a game of Bed Wars. In the game, we see shots of the diamond and emerald generators, as well as a bed. The teams then spawn in. At green, JapaneseCurry enters the forge, and LelisPug12 buys a knockback stick despite not having acquired any gold. The yellows spawn in - GamingDemonYT enters the forge and Jojomojo779 visits the shop. The blues spawn in - Startal buys something and Hulk0509 builds around the bed. Sam, on blue team, looks at the red base. Spintown, Generaltyler1 and Dreadlord charge into battle, leaving Black Rex standing AFK in the forge behind them. At yellow base, GamingDemonYT gets wool and approaches the bed, ready to build. The Old Man is then shown lying down on the bed, and GamingDemon facepalms. Sam builds a bridge over to a diamond generator and reaches down for one. Just then, JapaneseCurry dives into battle, with Sam back flipping away. They swordfight and Curry knocks Sam to the ground. Ready to kill Sam, he then dies from a sword to the head - Startal has saved Sam. Over at green, Dreadlord builds a bridge over the base, as the occupants haven't noticed somehow. He places a block of TNT, which falls on the bed's defenses and exposes the bed. Dreadlord jumps down and breaks it, only to be ambushed by MrMatty and Rocketcrafter44. Dreadlord easily kills them both and is sent into the void by LelisPug's knockback stick. Back at red base's forge, Rex is kicked from the game for inactivity. Sam and Startal decide to finish off the greens, taking them by surprise. Startal knocks LelisPug into the void and JapaneseCurry beats up Sam. Dreadlord comes in from behind and kills him, ending the green team. Dreadlord attacks Sam and Startal blocks his sword, but is shot in the head by Spintown. Sam gets up and runs away from the green base. Part 2 Sam runs back to the blue base, which is now heavily fortified, albeit with wool. Hulk is building the defenses, Startal is buying sharpened swords for the team, and Raining is lying on the bed, eating HFC (a reference to Blocking Dead.) Sam tells him to go to the middle, so Raining quickly tries to finish the chicken leg before he leaves. At yellow base, Jojo is bridging while GamingDemon is still mad at the Old Man's lack of participation. The Old Man finally wakes up, Demon tells him to join the fight, and he gets off the bed to walk over to Jojo's bridge... extremely slowly. Generaltyler1 gets to a diamond generator island and sees Madness01 bridging over. Madness turns around and sees him, deciding to build upwards instead. Tyler switches to a bow and shoots him off the pillar, though Madness stays on the bridge. Sam and Raining bridge over to the middle of the map, and Raining Pigs throws his chicken drumstick at Jojo who is trying to shoot them. Sam makes it to the middle and faces Jojo while Raining collects emeralds from the generators. Tyler runs past Madness' body and attacks the yellow bed, but respawned Madness quickly saves his team's ability to respawn in a brief duel with Tyler. Sam throws a snowball at the ground next to Jojo, and a silverfish spawns. Jojo doesn't think much of this until Sam throws four more. Jojo gets chased by five hungry silverfish. Sam encounters Startal at a diamond generator and they invade the yellow base together. Sam keeps Madness busy while Startal destroys the bed. Meanwhile, the Old Man is making a bridge, with GamingDemon behind him. Spintown throws a fire charge, breaking the part of the bridge Demon is standing on. Madness is about to finish Sam when the silverfish are done eating Jojo, so they move onto Madness. Sam triumphantly gets up, but then hears another bed being destroyed - his own team's bed. He turns around and sees Dreadlord killing Hulk, as Spintown throws his sword at Raining, who had collected five emeralds from running around the middle. Part 3 The part begins with an overhead shot of the map. Startal runs towards the yellow base where Sam can be seen sitting. As Startal arrives, Sam starts playing with one of the silverfish as Startal buys the emerald spawner with some diamonds. Startal readies up with iron armour and looks down to admire his diamond sword, while Sam looks at his potion and iron sword. Meanwhile, Spintown places even more wool around his bed as generaltyler1 patrols. Walking up to the bridge, generaltyler1 notices Sam riding an iron golem to their base. Sam backflips off as Startal arrives and the golem goes crazy until it falls into the void. Startal looks at Sam who scratches his head. Startal runs towards generaltyler1 who brings out his bow and attempts to shoot him but he ducks it. generaltyler1 switches to an iron sword in time to block Startal's attack as Sam runs past carying shears. He destroys a block of wool surrounding the bed to find obsidian. Furiously, he shears another piece before switching to his diamond pickaxe and breaks the obsidian and the bed. He is happy until he realizes generaltyler1 has killed Startal. Justice is served though as the silverfish arive and kill generaltyler1. spintown runs behind Sam who instictlevly chops off his head with his pickaxe. The Dreadlord watches and throughs an Ender Pearl to the cliff above the base. Sam turns and runs but Dreadlord launches 3 fireballs at Sam, launching him in midair. Dreadlord drinks a leaping potion and jumps over the broken bridge to Sam. At the last second, Sam drinks the invisibility potion, leaving Dreadlord to strike air. Dreadlord walks around midair untill seeing a floating sword. Sam and Dreadlord clash until Sam becomes visible. Dreadlord kicks him, backflips, and launches another fireball. Sam strikes it back but Dreadlord fires another one, causing an explosion that blasts Dreadlord off. Sam is revealed to be hanging on by a thread but Old Man kicks him off, winning the game. Sam walks throughout the bedwars lobby. Derp can be seen slaping Dreadlord with a fish as Spintown walks on. Looking around, Sam notices Arbiter sleeping. He wakes him up with pizza and asks where his teacup is. Arby points to littletomaskid who takes a drink out of the teacup. Sam slumps to the ground, defeated. Blue Team *Sam Small *Raining Pigs *Hulk0509 *startal Red Team *The Dreadlord *Spintown *generaltyler1 *BlackRex Yellow Team *The Old Man *Madness01 *jojomojo779 *GamingDemonYT Green Team *JapaneseCurry *LelisPug12 *MrMatty *rocketcrafter44 Death Order Part 1 * Diamondmaster007 (by Dreadlord) PTL * Napalm Animations (by Dreadlord) PTL * JapaneseCurry (by Startal) * Green Bed Destroyed (by Dreadlord) * MrMattyPlayz (by Dreadlord) Final * Rocketcrafter44 (by Dreadlord) Final * Dreadlord (by LelisPug12) * BlackRex (kicked for inactivity) * LelisPug12 (by Startal) Final * JapaneseCurry (by Dreadlord) Final * Green Team Eliminated * Startal (by Spintown) Part 2 * Madness01 (by Generaltyler1) * Generaltyler1 (by Madness01) * Yellow Bed Destroyed (by Startal) * GamingDemonYT (by Spintown) Final * Jojomojo779 (by Sam's silverfish) Final * Madness01 (by Sam's silverfish) Final * Blue Bed Destroyed (by Dreadlord) * Hulk0509 (by Dreadlord) Final * Raining Pigs (by Spintown) Final Part 3 Killcounts (Final kills are two points) 1: The Dreadlord (8) 2: Spintown (5) 3: Sam Small (4) 4: Startal (3) 5: Madness01 (1) 5: Generaltyler1 (1) 5: LelisPug12 (1) 6: Hulk0509 (0) 6: Raining Pigs (0) 6: Jojomojo779 (0) 6: BlackRex (0) 6: GamingDemonYT (0) 6: The Old Man (0) 6: JapaneseCurry (0) 6: Rocketcrafter44 (0) 6: MrMatty (0) Category:Animations Category:Minecraft Category:MrSamSmall Category:Hypixel